


El sabor de la libertad

by amandabeicker



Category: Final Fantasy X
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-23
Updated: 2010-03-23
Packaged: 2017-12-05 01:36:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/717363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amandabeicker/pseuds/amandabeicker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Ahora podemos hacer todo lo que queramos. Te lo prometo”</p>
            </blockquote>





	El sabor de la libertad

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Eve_Sparda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eve_Sparda/gifts).



> Situado post FFX-2. Escrito para Eve_Sparda <3

—Cuidado con la cabeza, Lulu…

Yuna apartó una pesada rama de árbol para permitir el paso de su amiga, cuya carga le impedía sortear fácilmente todo tipo de obstáculos. Lulu sonrió agradecida, pasando por delante de ella; ambas descendieron los escalones con cuidado para quedar, por fin, a nivel de la playa. Una vez el peligro hubo pasado se dedicó a buscar a los demás con la mirada, pero fue incapaz de ver nada. Los chicos parecían haber desaparecido de su vista hacía ya tiempo.

—¿Dónde están? —preguntó Yuna.

—A esos no los alcanzas ya —rió Lulu—. A estas horas habrían llegado a Luca si el agua no se lo hubiera impedido.

Yuna se permitió una sonrisa divertida, seguida de un movimiento de cabeza para indicar que debían proseguir su camino. Las tranquilas aguas del océano, claras y cálidas, les dieron la bienvenida a la playa de Besaid. En el mismo momento que entraron, los escandalosos gritos de Tidus fueron perfectamente audibles. Yuna respiró tranquila. Le costaba acostumbrarse a saber que siempre iba a tenerle a su lado; en realidad, aún no acababa de creerse que había vuelto. Por eso cada vez que le perdía de vista el corazón le latía fuertemente, asustado. Tener la certeza de que seguía estando allí era un alivio; afortunadamente, Tidus era totalmente escandaloso y se le oía a kilómetros a la redonda.

—¡Suéltame! ¡Suéltame ya, Wakka! —protestaba él, entre risas, mientras el hombre, que le tenía cogido por el cuello y la cintura, intentaba ahogarle en el agua.

Lulu reprimió una carcajada al ver a su marido comportarse como un crío mientras se encaminaba hacia uno de los rincones de la cala para acomodarse sobre una gigantesca roca, probablemente su lugar habitual. Yuna la siguió, tomando asiento a su lado. Observó al pequeño niño que su amiga acunaba entre sus brazos, un bebé semi-dormido con el pelo naranja de Wakka y los intensos ojos de Lulu. Alzó la mano para acariciarle tiernamente la mejilla; había estado tan ocupada echando de menos a Tidus todos aquellos meses que ni siquiera había podido apreciar el placer en los pequeños detalles; el bostezo de aquel precioso niño, la calidez de una tarde soleada, la sonrisa de un amigo. Pero ahora todo había cambiado.

Los pasos que se oyeron, corriendo acelerados por la arena, la obligaron a apartar la vista del pequeño. Tidus no tardó en llegar a su posición con su acostumbrada sonrisa en la cara, y le colocó una mano helada en el hombro.

—¡Yuna, tienes que venir! —exclamó él, mientras las gotas que resbalaban de su pelo rubio la empapaban completamente—. ¡El agua está genial!

—¡Hey, no te acerques tanto! —pidió ella, riendo—. Además, creo que prefiero quedarme aquí con Lulu… ya veo por dónde vais.

—¡Por una vez tiene razón, ¿eh?! —chilló Wakka, llegando a su posición y cogiendo a Tidus del brazo—. ¿Sabes qué toca ahora? ¡Tiempo para el blitzbol, chico!

—¡Genial! —exclamó Tidus, en un visto y no visto cogió una de las pelotas que habían traído consigo, antes de añadir—. ¡Intenta detenerme!

—¡Eh! ¡Eso es trampa! —Y ambos volvieron a salir corriendo hacia la playa.

Yuna rió alegremente, negando con la cabeza sin poder apartar los ojos de él. Se dio cuenta de que Lulu la estaba observando, por lo que dejó de mirarle, avergonzada. Sin embargo, Lulu simplemente sonrió con comprensión, y volvió a bajar la vista hacia su pequeño.

Wakka y Tidus ya habían regresado al agua. Parecían haber empezado a ensayar pases; aunque pronto se cansaron y decidieron empezar con algo más emocionante.

—¿Piensan jugar a blitzbol solos? —preguntó Yuna suavemente, poco después de que el segundo espectacular tiro a puerta de Tidus golpeara en la pared cercana a ellas.

—Wakka ha quedado aquí con los del equipo —explicó Lulu—. Pero aparentemente ha olvidado que ya es casi la hora de cenar. ¡Wakka!

El hombre se volvió hacia ella con la interrogación en su mirada. Tidus pareció pensar que era el momento propicio para pegarle un balonazo en la cara; y luego salió corriendo entre carcajadas nada disimuladas.

—¡Eh, tú! —protestó Wakka, con fingido mal humor. Se volvió de nuevo hacia Lulu para preguntar—. ¿Qué pasa, Lu?

—Es hora de irse —le recordó serenamente la mujer, señalando al niño con la cabeza.

Wakka asintió con convencimiento; poco después le hizo a Tidus un último pase que fue demasiado agresivo para ser amistoso: —Vale, pero esto no va a quedar así.

—¡Lo que tú digas! —rió Tidus alegremente.

La figura de Wakka se recortó contra la luz del atardecer cuando salió del agua para llegar hasta su posición. Besó suavemente el bebé en la frente, mientras colocaba una de sus gigantescas manos en el brazo de Lulu cariñosamente.

—Está bien, vamos a cenar —asintió. Se volvió hacia Yuna y, haciendo un gesto para señalar a sus espaldas, añadió burlón—. Vigílale, creo que está desatado.

Yuna disimuló una sonrisa y agachó la cabeza en señal de asentimiento: —¡Tendré cuidado!

Ya atardecía claramente cuando Wakka y Lulu abandonaron aquella playa en dirección a Besaid. El sol dejaba el cielo a tonos anaranjados, a punto de desaparecer bajo el lejano horizonte. Yuna se acercó a la orilla, mojando sus shorts con el agua cálida, para poder acercarse a la figura de Tidus, que descansaba nadando boca arriba. El chico se incorporó y se volvió hacia ella, dedicándole una de sus amplias sonrisas.

—Pensaba que el agua estaba demasiado fría para ti —comentó alegremente.

—Ya no me lo parece —respondió Yuna, acercándose a él.

Cuando le tuvo a tiro, nadó para recorrer los últimos centímetros y le abrazó por la cintura, apretándole con fuerza. Tenía miedo de que en cualquier momento, sus manos fueran a atravesar su piel, como ya pasó una vez, adentrándoles en una horrible pesadilla.

Pero aquello no sucedió. Yuna dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio que no pasó desapercibido para Tidus. Él no solía percibir demasiado bien aquel tipo de detalles, pero parecía tener un sexto sentido en todo lo que a ella se refería.

—Hey, hey —le dijo, cogiéndola por los hombros y separándola suavemente de él para mirarla a los ojos—. ¿Qué te pasa?

Yuna negó con la cabeza, sonriendo: —Nada —respondió, con calma—. Tengo que dejar de creer que vas a desaparecer de un momento a otro.

—Creo que si vuelvo a desaparecer, tendré que empezar a pensar en demandar a esa gente —bromeó Tidus.

Yuna soltó una carcajada divertida. Le encantaba reírse de sus bromas.

La embargaba una sensación de profunda calma y tranquilidad cuando volvió a abrazarle, sintiéndole tan cerca de ella como podía estar: —No debería tener miedo —murmuró ella, cerrando los ojos—. Supongo que debería acostumbrarme a que así es como sienta finalmente la libertad.

Él asintió con la cabeza, acariciándole el pelo con ternura: —Ahora podemos hacer todo lo que queramos. Te lo prometo.

Sus palabras y su voz siempre lograban tranquilizarla, de modo que no fue capaz de poner en duda nada de aquello, sabiendo que sus miedos ya habían perdido su sentido.

De pronto, él se separó para mirarla a los ojos. Su expresión era pensativa cuando volvió a hablar:

—¿Crees que Lulu y Wakka habrán tenido tiempo ya de hacer la cena?

Sin esperar una respuesta, la cogió de la mano y, con una sonrisa, la instó a salir del agua.

—Veo que volvemos ya, ¿no? —constató Yuna, divertida.

—¿Bromeas? —preguntó Tidus—. ¡Me muero de hambre!

Echó a correr, levantando la arena bajo sus fuertes pisadas; y ella le siguió el paso como pudo, corriendo detrás de él sin soltar su mano. Regresaron entre risas a la aldea de Besaid cuando la anaranjada luz del atardecer ya caía sobre ellos anunciando la inminente llegada de la noche.

Yuna nunca se había sentido más viva que corriendo junto a él, riendo y sabiendo que habría muchos días como ese. Desde luego, la libertad sentaba considerablemente bien. 


End file.
